1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system including at least an endoscope of the endoscope and an accessory and further including a placement unit on which the endoscope is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various endoscope systems are used wherein an endoscope and an accessory are inserted into a cavity in the body and perform observation and treatment in the cavity in the body. In such endoscope system, a fixing type of endoscope stand configured to fix the endoscope in a certain position and a movable type of endoscope stand configured to move and fix the endoscope to and in any position may be used.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204999, a movable type of endoscope stand is disclosed. In the movable type of endoscope stand, arms are coupled in order through joints so as to be rotatable relative to each other. An endoscope can be moved to any position when fixing of the joints is released to enable the arms to be rotated relative to each other and be fixed in any position when the joints are fixed to disable the arms to be rotated relative to each other. In the movable type of endoscope stand disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204999, the fixing of the joints is released only when two switches are simultaneously operated, and therefore, release of the fixing of the joints which an operator does not intend is prevented.